Insanity
by Nerdie Till The End
Summary: This is just some story I made while feeling a bit sadistic. It's Crycest with a bit of PewdieCry. Don't like? Don't read. Virus/Mad! Cry finds his way into Cry's mind. What's Cry gonna do now with the voice tempting him to do things he never thought before? Rated M for the gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Damn it!" Cry shouted and smacked the keyboard out of complete frustration. "Gawd!" He said while pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. Ever since he tried installing a new game called "Insanity" on his laptop, it kept breaking down. Whenever he tried playing it, it would either crash or make his laptop crash. Sighing, he adjusted his glasses and stared at the blue screen of his laptop. Being stubborn, he was doing all that was in his power to make the game work. "Let's try this again, friend" He said muttering to himself and set back to work.

About an hour or so later he was finally able to make the laptop work. "Yes!" He practically leaped for joy. He rubbed his blue eyes and combed a hand through his messy auburn hair. It was probably 3 in the morning but he didn't care. All that mattered was he finally might be able to try the game.

Humming, he clicked on the skull shaped icon. The screen turned completely black for a moment, he was almost thought that the laptop might've crashed again. Suddenly a loud piercing scream came from the speakers of the laptop. Blue pixels slowly enveloped the screen, until it was completely enveloped with it. White pixels started appeared, forming the word "Insanity". Below it the "play" button glowed with a whitish hue. Smirking, his hand slowly crept to the mouse. In the process he somehow managed to knock over his cup of coffee, which of course spilled its contents all over the laptop.

"Shit!" He instantly stood up and tried to salvage the poor device. The laptop gave out one last spark before dying. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't die on me." He pleaded but alas, the coffee covered laptop could no longer work. Groaning in frustration he kicked his dresser and flopped unto his bed. Sweet blissful sleep would've come if his phone hadn't ringed. He reached for the buzzing phone on the dresser. "What?!" He snapped. The person the other line seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Cry? Bro, is that you?" Pewdiepie asked concerned.

Cry internally smacked himself for snapping at his friend. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry for snapping at you, friend. It's been a pretty bad night." He sighed.

"Why? What happened?"

"I broke my laptop trying to play a game."

"You tried playing Cat Mario?"

At that, Cry couldn't help but laugh. "No, just…" He combed a hand through his hair, embarrassed by what happened. "Everything just went downhill. Look I gotta go, friend. I need some sleep. It's around 3 in the morning here."  
"Sure. Good morning Cry."  
"Good night Pewds." And with that they both hung up. Sighing in relief, he collapsed in complete exhaustion.

_*There's a bear inside your stomach. The cub's been kicking from within.*_

_The song played, almost like background music in a movie. Its chilling tone sent a shiver through Cry's spine. He was nowhere, literally. There was nothing around him but white blank space. _

"_I see you've come to." A familiar deep voice said behind him. He turned around to see a complete replica of himself. He was wearing the same green hoodie and baggie jeans. His equally auburn hair was in the same messy shape. The only difference about them scared him. _

_*He's loud, though without vocal chords. We'll put an end to him.*_

_The other Cry's eyes were just black. No Irises, but just one glowing blue dot in the center of each eye representing what should've been a pupil. "W-who a-are you? W-where am I?!" Cry stuttered out. His doppelganger cackled, his laugh sounded like static. "__**I **__am__** you**__ and __**you**__ are __**me**__. We're in the motherboard. Or at least you'll be." He laughed almost insanely. Fear ran up Cry's spine as he slowly backed away. He had to get away from him. _

"_Want to run? Be my guest." The doppelganger cackled. "There's nowhere to hide Cry. No one's here to save you now." His doppelganger grabbed the front of his clothes. Suddenly his hands started to disappear, breaking into small pixels and fade away. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came. _

_*We'll make all the right appointments. No one ever has to know.*_

Cry woke up with a jolt, his feet kicking the desk. _Wait….. Why would there be a desk? _He sat up straight. He was in his room, in front of his laptop. He glanced at the clock. It was around 9 in the morning. He adjusted his glasses and sighed in relief. _It was all just a dream. _He glanced at the laptop and saw that Pewdie was calling him through Skype. After stretching a bit he answered his call.

"Hey Cry, What's up? I thought you said your laptop's broken." Pewdie asked concerned.

_It wasn't a dream Cry. _The familiar voice rang in his ears; he turned around expecting to see himself. But all he saw was the blank wall of his room. He instantly paled.  
"Cry? You okay bro?" Pewdie asked again more concerned than before.  
"Yeah man, just tired is all." He answered after clearing his throat.

_Tired or going insane Cry? _The voice cackled in his mind.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry for any misspelling and wrong grammar usage. Creative Criticism is always welcome so please comment. :3 Btw, I also posted this on quotev. ** story/3040330/Insanity/**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cry sighed as he lied down on his bed. His room was nice and tidy. His old Bloody Trapland poster from Pewds hung on the wall. It seemed like a pretty good day. A small ray of sun light passed through the blinds. He could hear the birds sing outside. Everything just seemed so peaceful…. and lonely. "Felix" He murmured. He couldn't help but remember the aftermath of the "Incident"

It had been 2 months since the "Incident" with his laptop. At first Cry denied it to himself that there was actually a voice in his head. So he merely shrugged it off as an effect of exhaustion. Soon he quickly realized it was more than that. The voice kept commenting about Cry's life, the people he met and knew, the games he played and even gave him some advice. The voice frightened him though. It would whisper to Cry it's plans, suggesting gruesome possibilities for everything and everyone. Afraid that it might get out of hand, Cry sucked up his pride and went to therapy during those 2 months. He didn't tell anyone though. The sessions didn't really help. If anything it just made it worse.

"_I think Doctor Sanders is not only an idiot but also gay for you"._ Mad said once they got home from another therapy session. He got his name when Cry was browsing through some fan art when he noticed a drawing of him standing besides his murderous looking twin. Above the twin's head was the name "Mad!Cry" written in blood. In the end, Mad himself demanded that he be called that instead of "voice" or "the voice".

"One, he is not an idiot. Two, he's married! And straight!" Cry retorted out loud. Cry lived alone in his two bedroom apartment. So there was no harm in speaking to Mad directly. _"C'mon you saw that hungry look in his eyes when he saw you! They don't call him the The-rapist for nothing."_ Mad stated. _"And if he wasn't an idiot, wouldn't he have gotten rid of me by now?"_ "Shut up, Mad."

Sighing, Cry took off his poker face mask and started up his laptop to make a new video. He never tried opening "Insanity" again though. After playing, editing and uploading the video, he stood up and stretched. It was probably midnight. Yawning, Cry was bout to turn off his laptop when his Skype ringed, meaning that someone was chatting him.

As he opened the Skype window, he instantly saw Pewdiepie's message.

"Hey Cry, Hey Cry, Cry, Cry, Cry, Cry"  
"Sup Pewds"  
"I need to tell you something."

"_He's gonna ask you to marry him" _Mad snickered in Cry's mind. For some reason he blushed at the thought. He knew that he might've had a slight crush on the youtuber.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm going to Florida next week for a youtube convention. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"_It's a date! Oh gawd, I'm gonna watch you guys suck each other's faces off in front of a bunch of Geeks!" _Mad whined. "Shut up! I don't see him like that!" Cry snapped. _"You're gay for him Cry. And you've known that for months now." _Mad retorted.

"Cry? You still there man?"  
"Yeah and sure, I'll come with you."  
"Yay! *enter smiley face*"  
"I'll pick you up at the airport if you want."  
"Thanks Cry. I'll be in Florida by Tuesday."  
"No problem. See ya soon?"  
"See ya soon bro."

And with that Pewds went offline. He couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. "I'm not gay Mad. I'm Bi." He said once he turned off the laptop. _"And I'm the part of you that still likes girls."_ Mad said boredly. "I'm not sleepy yet. Wanna watch a movie?" Cry asked. Even though he hated Mad, his presence made him less lonely. _"Only if we watch Saw." _Mad saidexcitedly. Rolling his eyes, Cry agreed.

Halfway through the movie, Cry ended up lying on the couch with his face partially covered by the pillow he was clutching tightly. _"You're such a Pussy."_ Mad said disappointedly. "Who would do that?!" Cry exclaimed while watching the movie. _"We could. Think about it Cry. The people who make your life and everyone else's screaming at your feet. Begging for mercy." _Mad said nonchalantly. "Nobody deserves to die, Mad." Cry stated. _"Not even "him"?"_

Cry flinched at the word. His hand instantly flew to the scar that trailed down from his right eyebrow to his right lower lip, scarring almost half his face. Mad was him after all so naturally he knew.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Cry said in a dead voice. Mad went silent. A cloud of drowsiness washed over Cry. The bloody screams from the television sung to him like a lullaby.

_~*__There's a voice inside your head.  
He's been whispering in your sleep.  
No matter how much you try,  
He's always got the upper hand.  
You end up walking his lonely path.  
They hear his voice instead of your own.  
You become a distant memory.  
It's all you but not all yours.  
You're head pounds at the screaming.  
You can't run, you can't hide.  
From your own mind.*_~

Cry wasn't sure if it was just his imagination but he could've sworn he heard his voice sing the song just before falling asleep. But of course, two people owned his voice now.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any misspelling and wrong grammar usage. Creative criticism is always welcome so please review. :3**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

A week later, Cry found himself pushing through a crowded airport. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green hoodie. His red converse squeaked as he hurriedly walked through the crowd. He had spent the last hour trying to get through security. Apparently a guy with a poker face mask was dangerous. "Can't a guy in a mask pick up his friend from the airport?" Cry muttered to himself. _"Apparently not." _Mad said cockily.

"Cry? Hey Cry!" He turned to see a tall dirty blonde man wearing a gray shirt walk over to him, his luggage rolled along at his side. "Pewds?" He couldn't believe it was really him. "It's me Cry. Or am I more handsome in person?" Pewdie said cockily earning a chuckle from Cry. "C'mon friend, lets get to my car." He said as the two walked towards the exit. As they walked, they were confronted by security. After another grueling hour of explaining why Cry was there in a mask. They eventually made it to his car.

"Can't a guy wear a mask in public?" Cry muttered, annoyed as he drove. Pewdie chuckled. "I know it's a security measure but that's the 5th time today!" He explained as he glared at the road ahead. "Don't worry about it Cry." Pewdie said reassuringly. "My motel's just up ahead." He said gesturing to the street. "You know you can stay at my house." Cry offered.

"Really? I don't wanna be a bother or anything." His friend said humbly. "Nawh, it's fine. It would be nice to have some company." He replied cheerily. _"Uh-hmm." _Mad grunted in his mind, annoyed that his presence wasn't acknowledged. Cry ignored him. "Bro day everyday?" Pewdie said happily.

"Bro day everyday."

They soon reached Cry's apartment. He was embarrassed by the state of his home. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. "Nice place ya got here Bro." Pewdie said as he opened the guest bedroom. "It's fine I guess. What do ya wanna do?" Cry asked once Pewds was finally settled in.

"Actually Cry I'm a bit jetlagged. Do you mind if I rest for a bit?" Pewdie said trying to repress a yawn. Cry blushed realizing how tired Pewdie really was. "Of course." He replied. "Call me if you need anything, alright?" Pewds nodded before literally collapsing on the bed with his butt in the air.

Cry chuckled at the sight before closing the door. _"Well now you've kidnapped the man of your dreams. All we need to do now is murder Marzia and he's all yours." _Mad stated casually. "I am not killing Marzia." Cry said softly, afraid that he might awaken Pewds.

"_No matter what you do, she's gonna be in the way. Get rid of the bitch and you'll be home free. We can use Pewds as bait and lure her into an alleyway." _Mad said happily, his plans flashed before Cry's eyes. He was in a dark alleyway, his clothes covered in blood. He saw Marzia's bloody corpse in his hand, a butcher's knife in the other. A sadistic smile was plastered on his face. He shook his head to get the image out of his mind. "That's sick Mad. And there are a ton of flaws in that plan." Cry stated.

He went to the kitchen and examined the fridge. There wasn't much food so he decided to buy some groceries. After writing a small note explaining to Pewds where he'd gone, he started up the car and went grocery shopping.

"_And what exactly are the holes in my plan?" _Mad asked curiously as Cry drove. "Well, Marzia's in Italy right? It's not like she's gonna come here all of the sudden. And I doubt we're not gonna get caught. Plus Pewds would be devastated." It was weird for Cry how casually he spoke those words. It frightened him how it just seemed so normal, as if they were talking about the weather or something.

Once Cry got home, he was greeted by the sight of Pewds playing Bloody Trapland on his laptop. "Hey!" Pewdie greeted once he saw Cry. Cry smiled and put the groceries on the counter. He could hear Pewdie's curses every time he died. Chuckling, Cry sat next to him.

"You need help there, friend?" Cry asked almost mockingly. Pewds playfully glared at him. "Don't worry about it Cry, I got this." Pewds said confidently before his character fell into the lava. "You have to go fast, like this." Cry's hands went to controls. The moment their skins made contact a shiver ran up his spine. Guiding Pewdie's hands, they made it to the end of the stage.

Cry looked up to see Pewds staring at him. Heat rushed to Cry's face as he felt the weight of his stare. "Pewds, you okay? Is there something on my mask?!" Cry asked before his hands went to cover his mask. With that Pewdie couldn't help but laugh at Cry. "It's nothing Bro. I'm just a bit hungry." Pewds said as he smiled, his stomach made a loud growling noise and they both laughed.

"Chef Cry here, glad to make your acquaintance." They both laughed at how corny he sounded before going to the kitchen. "Do you even know how to cook Cry?" Pewdie asked skeptically. "How dare you doubt my cooking!" Cry said proudly before pulling out some ingredients.

An hour and several burnt dishes later. They both decided that ordering take-out is better than burning the apartment to ashes.

**A/N: Again sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage and thanks for the reviews and favorites. It's been a pretty bad week and I literally choked on my water when I realized that some people actually like the story. :3 Thanks for cheering me up. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Cry woke up to the sound of water dripping. He sat up, disoriented by the darkness that suddenly surrounded him. Squinting, he realized that he was in his room. "You know I just realized something…" A voice said casually outside. "Pewds? Is that you?" No answer came. Worried, he stumbled his way to Pewdie's room. As he walked the dripping sound grew louder. "You have nice eyes… I wish I had your eyes…" The voice said again but with more longing. "Pewds?" As he got closer to the door a shiver ran up his spine. "Maybe that's why he loves you more…" A blood curdling scream suddenly came from Pewdie's room. Immediately Cry immediately kicked the door open. _

_There he was. Pewdie was hanging upside down by his feet. His hands were tied behind his back. His face was marred almost beyond recognition. His right leg seemed to have been bent in a painful position. His eyes however were no longer in their sockets. They were dangling by his forehead. What used to be deep blue orbs full of life were now blank white balls dangling by their owners head. The dripping sound had come from the blood that was trailing down his dangling eyes. He was barely even breathing. Cry's stomach churned. Bile rose up his throat. "Why wont he love me?" The words were written in blood and were splattered all over the wall. _

"_Hello Love." Two bloody arms wrapped themselves around Cry's waist. He could feel someone's hot breath on his neck. Cry turned to see Mad. His eyes were now red and transfixed on Cry with hunger and blood lust. "Why won't you love me?" Mad demanded before pinning him to the wall. Cry whimpered as he brandished a blood soaked knife. "Why?!" He demanded again before plunging the knife into Cry's chest. _

Cry screamed and sat up straight. He looked around and soon realized that he was in his room. _It was just a dream? _He thought to himself. "Cry? You okay, Bro?" Pewdie said as he knocked on the door, his voice full of worry. "Y-yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He said as he tried to calm down. _"What's wrong? Little Cry had a bad dream?" _Mad asked teasingly. "You and I need to talk later." He said seriously before picking up his mask and opened the door.

Pewdie sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Stacks of golden pancakes were piled on two plates. The smell of bacon came from a freshly baked plate of the dish. Cry's stomach growled loudly. "You cook?" He asked skeptically as he took a seat. Pewdie laughed. "Of course I do! Unlike someone I know…" Cry blushed remembering last night's cooking incident. "Atleast I tried." He retorted as he took a bite of the pancakes. Cry moaned at the taste. It was like heaven to him. Looking up he noticed Pewdie's stare. "What's up friend?" He asked concerned. Pewdie suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Nothing, um….. Cry?" He asked hesitantly. "Yeah?" Pewdie gave him a concerned look. "You were shouting in your sleep…."

At that Cry's heart fell. The image of Pewdie's lifeless body flashed before his eyes. "Cry?" Pewds snapped his finger in front of Cry. Shaking his head, he came back to the present.

"Wh-what? "  
"You were shouting and screaming in your sleep. What happened?"  
"Oh….. It was nothing friend. Just a bad dream…"  
"You kept saying this name over and over again… Mad, I think."

"_So now he knows me." _Mad said boredly. "Oh… It's nothing really. Just been playing too much horror I guess." Pewdie couldn't help but laugh. "I know the feeling." Cry smiled. He was glad that Pewds wasn't worried anymore.

While Cry cleaned the dishes, Pewds set up his laptop to make another Co-op video. "What do you wanna play Pewds?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. "Bloody Trapland?" Pewdie suggested. Cry nodded before pulling out his own laptop.

"How's it going bros. My name's Peeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwdiepie." Pewds said to the microphone. "Sorry bros for the lack of the camera, Cry's sitting next to me. Say hello Cry." Pewds handed Cry the microphone. "Sup?" He said with a smile on his face. "So Cry and I are gonna play some Bloody Trapland."

After hours of playing and dying, mostly on Pewdie's part, the two youtubers soon went to bed. Deciding to edit and upload the video the next day.

"_Care to explain to me the dream you had?" _Mad asked. After explaining the dream Mad just laughed. "What's so funny? It was horrible!" Cry said exasperated as he lay in bed. Mad just laughed even more. _"Why in the fucking hell would I kill that bastard for you?!" _Mad continued laughing. _"Of course I'd kill him and anyone else just to hear their screams and tortured moans, b-but because I'm in love with you?!" _Mad just laughed harder.

"Shut up Mad." Cry said annoyed before going to sleep. _"I lie you know…" _Mad said once Cry was asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. :3 ~Nerdie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The nest few days were fun. They made Co-op videos, played some video games and even watched some movies. Cry woke up one day, feeling refreshed. They were going to the Youtube Convention in 2 days. Stretching, he put on his mask and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge, he downed all its contents in one huge gulp. Glancing at the wall clock he realized it was 9 in the morning. "Morning, Sleepy Head!" Pewds said as he walked in. He wore nothing but a towel that hung loosely by his hips. His dirty blonde hair was dripping a bit. Cry did his best to try not to ogle at Pewdie's exposed body but failed.

"Like what you see?" Pewds said jokingly before turning around and flexed his biceps. Cry was glad for the mask or else his blush might've been evident. "I-I'm gonnna g-go take a shower." He stuttered and cursed himself internally for it. Pewds just laughed. "You're so cute when you stutter." He said between laughs. Cry could feel his face go even redder than before. "S-stop it." He stuttered out again like a little child. Pewdie just kept laughing before walking up to Cry and pinched his cheeks. "Bwaby Kwy mwad at Pwedy?" He said teasingly before laughing even harder.

Cry went his room and grabbed a towel before stomping toward the bathroom. Locking the door, he sighed and instantly stripped. The hot water felt nice on his skin. The tension in his back slowly went away. _"Someone seems relaxed." _Mad said casually. Cry just hummed before going to the medicine cabinet to get some shampoo. _"Look at me Cry…"_ Mad whispered almost seductively.

As he closed the cabinet, he was suddenly face to face with Mad. The mirror didn't show him but his twin with red eyes. Mad's lips were stitched a bit at both ends giving his smile a more sinister feeling. His blood red eyes were hypnotizing. _"Follow me." _His voice was low and alluring. Cry felt dizzy suddenly, the world around him seemed to melt away. It was just him, Mad and the mirror. _"Come with me Cry." _Mad's hand pushed through the mirror. A cold shiver ran down Cry's spine. He should've screamed. He should've shouted at Mad. He should've ran out of there. But instead he let him. He let Mad take hold of his arm and pull him inside the mirror. Cracks started to form on the mirror's surface as he was slowly being pulled in.

It was dark and cold. Cry opened his eyes to see nothing but absolute darkness. He looked down on himself and saw that, thankfully, he was fully clothed in a green hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans. His feet were bare though. Two strong arms wound themselves around Cry's waist. "Welcome home." Mad whispered into his ear. Cry turned around to see Mad in similar clothes except his hoodie was blue. Only then did sense seem to crash into Cry's brain. He wrenched Mad's arms and made a mad dash for the mirror. He turned to see if Mad was behind him but saw nothing. The next thing he knew though he was once again in Mad's arms but this time Mad wasn't letting go. "What's wrong Cry? No one's going to hurt you here." Mad breathed, his breath smelled like blood. It made Cry's stomach churn.

"Let go of me!" Cry screamed as he struggled. _It's just a bad dream. I must've fallen unconscious in the bathroom somehow. _He thought. Mad laughed. "This isn't a dream Cry." He licked the shell of Cry's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "This is real Cry. You're real and so am I." Cry whimpered and Mad just laughed. "This is _our_ home. No one's gonna hurt you here, unlike back their." They both looked at the mirror. It showed Marzia and Pewdie at the altar of some church. Marzia wore a long white wedding gown, her smile was radiant. Pewds shared her smile. They kissed and the crowd cheered, among them Cry was in the far back of the church. Silent and lonely as always.

"Stop." Cry muttered. But the image changed. There he was fighting with Pewdie. Pewds kept shouting about him being worthless before grabbing his bags and stormed out the door. "I don't love you Cry! I have a girlfriend for fuck's sake! I'm not faggot like you!" Pewds shouted before slamming the door shut.

"What you just saw friend, is you and your dear Pewdie by the end of this week." Mad said as he tightened his hold on Cry's waist. Cry in turn, felt hollow. He couldn't believe it. _I shouldn't believe it. This is Mad we're talking about. _"Yes it's me. The person who's always been here for you. The person who you wouldn't admit was always been there even before the "Incident"." He whispered to Cry as he bit his neck, making the other shiver. "There's nothing I can do about this, is there?" Cry muttered. It seemed hopeless to him. He didn't know why but he felt drained for some reason. As if the darkness around him was feeding of his emotions and memories. Everything horrible that has happened in his life seemed to drag his body down even deeper into the darkness.

"There is one thing." Mad said seductively. He suddenly felt a dozen arms come out of the darkness and caress his body. Prodding and stroking his skin. He felt infinite, content….happy even. "Let me in." Mad's voice echoed through his mind. "I'll help you get him and get rid of the bitch. Just let me in there." Mad whispered before tapping his forehead lightly. "Give me you." Mad said as he stared down at the man in his arms. Cry was leaning into Mad's chest. He felt the cold hands caress him even more. "Well? Will you give me what I need?" Mad whispered. "You can trust me. I'm you after all." Cry chuckled.

"Yes."

"Cry? Cry?! Wake up!" Pewdie shouted. Cry moaned he felt a stabbing pain in his back. He felt the porcelain mask on his face, he must've worn it before passing out somehow. He sat up and realized he that he was lying on his bathroom floor. He looked around and saw shards of glass everywhere. Pewdie stood by the door way a horrified expression was plastered on his face. Cry felt something dripping from his back. His hands went to his shoulder and there he saw blood. Only then did he feel the full force of the pain. Pewds went over to his friend and helped him up.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Pewdies said with urgency.  
"Pewds, I can't."  
"You NEED medical help right now. We need to-"  
"Pewds, I'm butt naked. I need to wear some shorts at least."

It was Pewdie's turn to blush now.

**A/N: Sorry again for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. :3 ~Nerdie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cry was immediately brought to the hospital. Though it was kind of embarrassing to explain to the nurse why he was wearing a mask and just a pair of shorts. But once she saw Cry's bleeding back. The expression on her face was priceless. Cry would've laughed if his back didn't feel like he had been stabbed repeatedly by a thousand needles.

The staff brought him to the emergency room to check the wound for any glass. Once he was bandaged up and was given some painkillers. Cry walked into the waiting area to see Pewds talking on his phone.

"Oh, I see. Thank you. I'll tell him. Goodbye." And with that Pewds ended the call. "Who was that?" Cry asked curiously "The guy who's managing the convention just called. He said the date's been moved to next week. It looks like I'm gonna stay here for another week." Pewds chuckled. Cry could feel the pain in his body instantly lighten.

Once they had gotten back to Cry's house, Pewdie told Cry to get some rest. After much debating, they both ended up on the couch. Pewdie played Amnesia on his laptop while Cry sat by and watched. He felt different though. He was worried about Mad. He hadn't spoken to him at all. He was scared that he had lied about helping him.

"Hey Pewds." Cry's lips moved on their own accord; his eyes grew wide for a second before he heard a voice purr in his mind. _"Relax…" _Mad said calmly. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to leave Marzia alone for another week? I bet she misses you already." Mad said using Cry's voice. Pewdie stopped the game and sighed. "Yeah, I bet she's worried sick. I haven't called her for a while now." Pewds said guiltily.

"Well why don't you tell her to come here as well. I mean you guys could share the guess bed room. It's big enough for two people anyways." Mad said. _"Big enough to hide a corpse." _Cry thought happily. "We couldn't possibly-" Pewds started but Mad cut him off. "I insist. The more the merrier after all." Pewdie smiled softly. "Thanks bro." He soon stood up and grabbed his cell. Cry yawned. Feeling suddenly exhausted. "Hey Pewds, do you mind if I take a nap for a while?"

"Sure. I'll just call Marzia." Pewds said as he dialed her number "Tell her I said "Hello"" And with that, Cry walked to his room and locked the door. "Well that went well." Mad said. Cry squinted in the darkness of his room. The voice didn't come from his mind. "I'm over here." Cry looked over his bed to see Mad lying on his comforter. He couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face. He really was there for him.

"How did you-"Cry started but Mad cut him off with a laugh. "I told you. I would help if you gave me what I needed." Mad patted the space next to him, signaling Cry to sit next to him. As he sat down, he let his eyes envelope Mad's form.

He looked so real almost as if he really was born into the world rather than a voice in his head. He wore a plain white shirt with a black hooded jacket. His mask was exactly like Cry's. But what caught Cry's attention's most was the blood that covered his body. He licked his fingers almost like a cat after it had devoured its meal. "Where did the blood come from?" Cry asked curiously. He didn't feel fear or disgust. Just pure curiosity and this worried Cry a bit.

Mad laughed before bringing his face dangerously close to Cry's. "Where do you think?" And with that he kissed him full on the lips. Cry flinched when the taste of blood hit him. He wanted to pull away but at the same time he didn't. Some tiny part of him screamed. It screamed for him to pull away, to stop the madness. But Cry easily pushed the voice away. He somehow enjoyed the taste of Mad's lips. His eyes shut close. He felt like he was losing himself, like he was fading away. But he didn't care.

"Cry?" Pewdie knocked on the door. He opened his eyes to see nothing but his empty bed. "Cry? You okay?" Pewdie slowly opened the door. He gave Cry a curious look. Wondering why he was staring at his pillows. "Hello friend. Sup?" Cry said in his usual polite tone. "Marzia wants to talk to you." Pewdie said as he held up the phone.

"Hello Marzia" Cry said into the phone.  
"Cry! How I missed you! How's everything? I hope we're not becoming a bother." Marzia said in her high pitched voice.  
"No, you're not a bother at all. It's nice to have some company for a change." Cry said happily.

"_Let the games begin." _Mad purred in Cry's mind.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Cassy. If you're reading this Cassy well thank you for slapping some sense into me. xD Again, sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I can't do it…"  
"And why not? There's nothing wrong about it."  
"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong?! Everything about it is wrong! It's murder damn it!"  
"It's the only way. Calm down, he might hear us."  
"I just can't…"  
"Yes you can. I'm here for you. You want him don't you?"  
"I do… But I can't do that. Especially not to her…"  
"Why? What has she ever done to you than take him away?"  
"…But…she's a nice person…"  
"It's either him or her. You choose him she has to go. You choose her then he leaves."

"Think about it, take her away and you'll have him groveling at your feet. It'll be easier to make him "realize" his feelings for you."

"I need an answer. It's either yes or no."  
"…Yes…"

Pewdie was wearing his PJ's when he opened the bedroom door to see Cry sitting in front of his full body mirror. The song "Bear" by The Antlers was playing on his phone. He raised an eyebrow as he approached the brunette.

~*We'll play charades up in the Chelsea, drink champagne, although you shouldn't be.*~

"Cry? You alright bro?" Pewdie asked but received no answer. Cry just sat still, back straight, his gaze not leaving his masked reflection. This worried Pewdie even more. "Cry?" He walked closer to him and knelt by his side. Shaking his friend's shoulder, he called out his name again and again.

~*We'll be blind and dumb until we fall asleep.*~

"Cry!" Pewdie shouted before slapping his friend across the cheek. Cry shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Oh…oh! Pewdie! Where did you come from?" He said, rubbing his eyes under his mask. "You scared me there for a minute Cry." Pewdie said in relief before glancing at the mirror. "What are you doing anyway?" Cry looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

~*None of our friends will come, they dodge our calls and they have for quite a while now.*~

"I think you were talking to yourself…" Pewdie muttered. Cry's eyes grew wide for a moment before chuckling. "I think I've been sleep walking friend." He gave Pewds a reassuring smile before standing up. He stretched and yawned. Pewdie went over to his phone and turned off the music. "That song is scary Cry. Why do you even have that on there?" He said handing Cry his phone. Cry pouted as he took back his phone. "It's a great song." Pewdie just chuckled. "To Bacon!" Cry said before charging towards the kitchen.

Cry then took a shower and got dressed in his usual green hoodie and jeans. He walked into the living room to see Pewdie in his favorite blue brofist shirt and brown pants. Marzia was coming in 2 days and they decided to throw her a surprise party.

They soon drove to the nearest store to buy groceries and party stuff. Pewdie pushed the cart while Cry walked ahead. Going through the aisles for anything they might need. Pewdie kept adding unnecessary stuff to the cart like Butt Cream saying that he thought it was pudding. Cry just laughed at the Swede's attempts to help.

As they walked up to the check out counter, Cry spotted something he couldn't believe. "Hey Cry? What are you looking at?" Pewdie followed Cry's gaze to see a chainsaw.

Right in front of Cry was a red chainsaw sitting on a brown stool with an 80% off tag attached to it. Grabbing the chainsaw he instantly put in the cart. "We are definitely buying this." Cry said seriously as he put it in. "What are we going to do with a chainsaw?" Pewdie chuckled.

"It's a chainsaw. What _can't _we do with it?"

They drove home in silence which bothered Pewdie. He was still worried about what happened earlier this morning. Suddenly Cry's phone rang. He gave Pewdie an apologetic look before answering it.

"Hello? Doctor Sanders! Hi!...Yeah I'm good… No, nothing's wrong…Yes I know… Sure…Thank you… Goodbye." Cry shut off his phone and sighed. "Who was that?" Pewdie asked curiously.

"My therapist…"  
"You have a therapist?"  
Cry blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah…he's been helping me through something."

Pewdie nodded, not wanting to push Cry for any information. Once they got home they both instantly laid down on the couch completely exhausted. Cry checked the clock to see it was already pretty late. "Goodnight Pewds." He said as he walked to his room. "Night Cry."

**A/N: QwQ Crappy chap. sorry...This is pretty much a filler chapter sorry again. :3 Writer's block has been eating me alive lately. I promise that the next chap. will be more exciting. Again sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Soon, Cry found himself once again in a crowded airport. He wore his usual green hoodie and jeans. His hair was in its usual messy shape. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary for most of the people who knew him. But to Cry everything had changed. He knew he wasn't the same old innocent little boy who hid behind a mask. No, thanks to Mad he was stronger but at what cost?

Standing amongst the crowd he held up a piece of cardboard that said: "Cutiepie". Pewdie was back at his apartment setting up the surprise party. "Where is that fucking bitch?" Mad said impatiently as he stood next to Cry. He wore the same clothes as the night he and Cry kissed, minus the blood. Blushing at the sudden thought of what had happened between them, Cry coughed. Mad laughed at him teasingly.

"Cry?" A small high pitched voice squeaked out. Cry looked up to see Marzia walking up to him with a smile on her face. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back. She wore a pink dress that reached to her knees. Her luggage rolled alongside her.

"Cry!" She tackled him into a hug. Cry chuckled and hugged back, internally cringing at her touch. Mad laughed at his discomfort. He shot him a glare before putting on a fake smile for Marzia. "I can't believe it's really you!" She squealed.  
"Where's Pewdie?" She asked worriedly. "He's back at my apartment." He grabbed her luggage and gestured her to go first.

As they drove, Marzia kept chattering away about how her trip was and how hard it was to find Maya a babysitter. Her voice hurt Cry's ears, so he just tuned her out. Sometimes nodding at what she said even though he wasn't listening. Mad sat at the back as Marzia rode shotgun. He found Cry's discomfort quite amusing.

"_Amused?"_ Cry thought.  
"Very." Mad laughed out loud, hearing his thoughts.  
"I never thought she'd be this annoying."  
_"I can't believe I'm not deaf yet."  
_Mad laughed. "Don't worry. You won't have to put up with her for long."

Once they arrived at Cry's apartment, he told Marzia to open the door as he carried her luggage. Once she opened the door the lights suddenly turned on. A huge banner hung on the ceiling. "I missed you. " It read. Below the banner was Pewdie in a tuxedo holding a bouquet of roses. Marzia squealed in delight and ran to Pewds to tackle him in a hug. Then they kissed.

Marzia's luggage fell from Cry's grasp. He couldn't breathe. He felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. Behind his poker face mask a tear streamed down his cheek. Only then did realization dawn on him. Even if he did kill Marzia, Pewdie would never love him. He was straight for fuck's sake. The air around him seemed to grow thicker. Was he hyperventilating? Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head slightly to see Mad. His mask was pulled back a bit, revealing half of his face. His red eye stared at him as if saying: "Don't you dare pass out on me".

"Don't worry about it Cry. I'm still here. Just kill the bitch and we'll work it out." Mad whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run up his spine. Mad then kissed Cry's cheek. "Cry? You okay bro?" Pewdie asked. He looked back at them, putting on the biggest fake smile he could muster. "Yeah…just dosed off a bit."

They then drank champagne, danced in the living room and pretty much had a good time. In the end, Pewdie passed out on the couch from too much Champagne. Marzia and Cry both decided that since they couldn't lift him to the bed, they would just leave him there with a pillow and a blanket. Marzia yawned and gave Cry a smile. "Thanks you for having us…" She said before looking at Pewdie with longing in her eyes. "I'm just gonna go unpack, you should get some sleep." She said before bidding him goodnight.

Cry sat on his bed, a bit dizzy from the champagne. Next to him was Mad, somehow he seemed even more real at the time. He edged closer to Cry, his presence gave Cry some kind of relief. "It's time." He said looking at him seriously, probably expecting him to chicken out.

Cry looked down at his hands. It was either now or never. He looked at Mad, a sadistic smile forming on his lips. "That's my Cry." Mad said before kissing him. Cry stood up and quietly walked up to the kitchen. He passed by Pewdie's sleeping form on the living room sofa. "He's knocked out cold. He won't be able to interfere." Mad purred. Once they made it to the kitchen, Cry rummaged through the drawers looking for a knife. "How about this?" Mad said holding up a very large jagged butcher's knife. Cry smiled and giggled at the thought of using it. He took the knife from Mad's hands and walked to the guest bedroom.

He knocked on the door. Time seemed to slow down for a moment. The door opened, Marzia stood by the doorway with a smile on her face. Then fear appeared in her eyes once she saw the knife. The smile turned into a scream…almost. Cry put a hand on her mouth then slammed her into the wall. He kicked the door shut. Time suddenly sped up. Marzia struggled. She thrashed around blindly. Cry just chuckled. "Hello Marzia." His voice was deep and frightening. He almost couldn't even recognize it as his own.

She started to cry, a fountain of tears erupting from her eyes. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" Cry asked casually. Marzia's voice was muffled but still audible. "Please." She said again and again. It made Cry laugh. "Please? Please what? Please let me go?!" He slammed her against the wall again. "You have him…I want him." He said before laughing insanely. "But you're in the way…" He sighed in disappointment. As he looked down, Marzia saw her chance. She clawed at his face.

The mask fell to the floor with a loud thud. Marzia stood frozen at the sight of his face. She didn't even notice his scar. All she noticed was his demonic red eyes. Rage coursed through Cry's veins. He took out the knife and slit her throat. But her feeble cries and the blood flowing out of her neck wasn't enough. He started to saw her neck. Back and forth, Back and forth. Over and over again. He did nothing but smile and giggle at the sound of her flesh tearing and ripping. That was, until his knife came in contact with bone. He did not waver though. He kept sawing her neck until _Crack!_ Her pretty little dead face fell to the floor and rolled away.

Cry let go of her limp body. His smile reached from ear to ear. _"It's done…It's over…He's finally mine…" _He thought to himself. "Good job Cry." He looked up to see Mad lying on the bed, a content smile on his face. "Though, I could've done better." He said as he stood up. In an instant he slammed Cry against the wall attacking his bloody lips with his own. Heat and pleasure invaded Cry's senses. Mad's hands then went to his pants.

**A/N: Sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Pewdie awoke with a groan. He slowly sat up from the couch, disoriented by the alcohol and the darkness around him. He was still wearing the alcohol stained tuxedo. His blonde hair was messy, his eyes a bit bloodshot. He glanced at the wall clock to see it was 3 am. As he staggered to his feet a soft lullaby played in the background.

~*There's a bear inside your stomach, the cub's been kicking you for weeks*~

Pewdie gave out a frustrated groan. _"It's that creepy song again." _He thought bitterly. As he made his way to the guest bedroom, the lullaby became louder and louder. He approached the door cautiously. A shiver ran up his spine once he saw the pool of blood leaking from the door.

~*And if this isn't all a dream, well than we'll cut him from beneath.*~

His hands shook as he slowly opened the door. He gagged at the sight. In the center of the room was a small table pushed back against the wall. A giant heart shape was splattered unto the wall with blood. "Felix" The name was in the middle of the shape, dripping with the crimson fluid. What really made him gag was the real human heart that lay on the table. Almost like an offering. The rest of the room was covered in words splattered in blood. "I love you." The word repeated again and again.

~*Well we're not scared of making caves, or finding food for him to eat.*~

Shock and Panic ran through Pewdie's veins. Unwillingly he stepped forward. His foot came in contact with some sort of string. As he looked down, his blood ran cold. His foot lay on a small patch of Marzia's long blonde hair. Her eyes were wide, mouth hung open a bit like a dead fish. Her neck almost looked like it had been ripped off.

~*We're terrified of one another, terrified of what that means.*~

Bile rose up Pewdie's throat. He felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. He couldn't pry his eyes away from her face. It felt like everything had just come crashing down on the poor Swede. Suddenly, two bloody arms hugged him from behind. Cry's hot breath was on his neck. "Hello friend." He whispered before cackling.

Pewdie lurched away from his grasp. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion. "C-cry? Y-you…H-how did y-you-" He stuttered. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Cry cut him off. "She was in the way. Wasn't she Mad?" He said, turning his head to the side. Cry's clothes were torn and soaked in blood. A knife lay in his right hand. He wasn't wearing his mask anymore. The scar that trailed down his face wasn't a prominent as his blood red eyes.

He laughed before looking back at the Swede. "Yeah, he is scared Mad… but he understands. Don't you Pewdie?" He said happily. His smile revealed blood stained teeth. Pewdie stayed silent unsure of what to do. "Don't you Pewdie?" Cry asked again taking a step forward. "Uh-um…." Pewds stuttered, retreating from Cry's advances. "DON'T YOU?!" Cry shouted, shoving Pewdie unto the bed that had been pushed up against the corner.

As Pewdie lay flat on his back, he turned his head slightly to see Marzia's body. It lay next to him, dull and lifeless. Her chest was spilt open, revealing its contents for anyone to see. Cry pounced on Pewdie. He sat on the Swede's stomach and raised the knife. "DON'T YOU PEWDIE?!" He shouted; his voice deeper than usual. Pewdie raised his hands instinctually to cover his face. "Y-yes, I-I do." He said weakly, fear cracking his voice.

Cry smiled and pulled Pewdie to his feet. "Do you like my present?" He pushed Pewdie to the table where Marzia's heart sat. "Mad said you'd love it. You do love it, don't you Pewdie?" He said with a smile. Pewdie stared at the heart, he wanted to hurl but he couldn't upset Cry again. "Y-yeah, it's g-great." Cry giggled. "Oh, where are my manners." He said before dragging Pewdie to the blood stained mirror. "Pewdie, meet Mad." He gestured to the bloody mirror. "He's been a really big help lately. He loves me… like how you love me. You love me Pewdie, right?" Pewdie internally cringed at Cry's twisted smile. "Y-yes, I love you Cry…" He stuttered out.

Cry jumped for joy and hugged him. "See Mad, I told you he loved me." He said teasingly to his reflection. Pewdie knew he had to get away. He could mourn over Marzia later; right now he just had to get to the police. "Pewdie? Do you like knives? Cause Mad and I like knives. We've been playing for hours now, see?" Cry showed Pewdie his arms which were covered in deep cuts. "I lost… but maybe you'd like to try. Whoever bleeds the most loses!" He said excitedly. Pewdie saw his chance.

"Y-yeah Cry. I love knives!" He said, giving Cry his best fake smile. "Really? Hooray! Let's play then." Cry squealed like a child. "How about I go first? Can I have the knife?" He gestured to the knife in the brunette's hands. Cry thought for a moment. "Alright, Pewdie." He handed the Swede the knife, his smile reached from ear to ear.

"_I'm sorry." _Pewds thought before slashing his face. As Cry clutched his face in agony, Pewdie made a break for the door. Dropping the knife, he ran past the hallway and into the living room. He felt his fingers come in contact with the knob's cold metal surface. He frantically turned it again and again, only to no avail. It was jammed.

A sudden purr of an engine sliced through the thick air. Pewdie desperately tried to pry the door open somehow. "Tsk. Tsk. Pewdie. I thought you loved me." The sound of footsteps echoed through the apartment. Tears started to roll down the Swede's cheeks as he clawed the door. "You mustn't tell lies, friend." Pewdie sank to the floor. Panic and shock finally sunk in. He was sobbing into his knees. "I loved you Pewdie." Cry raised the chainsaw, his face covered in blood. His pupils dilated as his lips curled into a sinister smile. "I loved you."

**A/N: Again sorry for any misspellings and wrong grammar usage. :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Cry shook his head. He was back in his tidy little room at the retirement home. He glanced at the window. The sky was orange indicating that the day was just about to end. He couldn't help the tears rolling down his wrinkled cheeks. His hair was puffy and grey. Time had done its toll on Cry's body but his pale blue eyes still held the sadness and pain of his past.

The door then swung open, revealing his nursemaid. She had long blonde hair coupled with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a plain white nurse's uniform, a clipboard in her hands. In short she was a stunning image of Marzia. Most of the time Cry saw this as a sick joke, being taken care of by the very woman he brutally murdered years ago. "Mr. Terry?" She asked happily, a genuine smile on her face. She even had the same high pitched voiced as Marzia's.

Cry only nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Today's a special day. You know why?" She asked him. Cry raised an eyebrow. "It's September 21st! We're going to visit him today like we always do, remember?" She said happily, excitement filling her eyes. Cry gave her a weak smile. As he was being helped into a wheelchair, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the old Bloody Trapland poster on the wall.

The nurse followed his gaze and smiled. "Do you wanna bring it?" She asked. Cry nodded. After putting a blanket on his lap to cover his legs, the nurse took the poster down, rolled it up and tucked it safely on his lap. He was then wheeled towards the exit. Looking out the window of the taxi, Cry's mind took a trip down memory lane.

"_I loved you." He said. Chainsaw raised, pupils dilate, a sadistic smile on his face. He stared down at Pewdie's curled up form when suddenly BOOM! BOOM! The front door fell from its hinges, narrowingly missing the Swede. A squad of policemen raised their guns at Cry. "Sir, lower your weapon and put your hands above your head!" One of the officers shouted. Cry smiled at them. "Gladly." He said before bringing the chainsaw down on Pewdie. _

_Just as the blades were about to meet Pewds' forehead, gunshots filled the air. Pewdie covered his ears, trembling at the sound. With a loud thud Cry laid on the floor, blood pouring out of his body. His chest rose slowly, indicating that he was still alive. The squad then entered the house. One of them knelt next to Pewdie. "We received a call from your neighbors reporting that they've been hearing strange noises. We didn't think we'd see anything like this." He covered Pewdie in a blanket. He had blonde hair and weird gold eyes. "Sit tight, the ambulance is coming. And I'm sorry that this had to happen to you." He gave him a weak reassuring smile._

"_Hey Stephano! You gotta see this!" One of the officers said by the guest bedroom. Disgust filled his voice. He patted Pewdie on the back before going over to his fellow officers. The Swede sighed; he was both emotionally and physically exhausted. He looked over to Cry's form in front of him. "I'm so sorry Cry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" _

_Cry's hand twitched. His body shook as he tried to sit up. He glanced to the side and Pewdie followed his gaze. He froze. There he was. A man was sitting in the corner of the room wearing a white shirt and a black hooded jacket. His poker face mask was pulled back revealing a stitched smile and blood red eyes. In his hand was the jagged butcher's knife Pewdie had dropped earlier. _

_He looked at the Swede and chuckled. He then slid the knife towards Cry. Once the cool metal touched Cry's fingertips his blue eyes suddenly turned blood red. He looked at Pewdie a sinister smile forming on his lips. His body shook as he stood up. "You're not getting away that easily." He said gruffly before raising the blade. Unable to move Pewdie relaxed, all hope fled from his body. He looked at Cry straight in the eye and actually smiled. He didn't care anymore if he died or not. Marzia was dead. What was the point? _

_The sound of a gunshot echoed through the thick air. Cry stopped in his tracks, the knife fell from his hands. He fell flat on his stomach, a small hole in the center of his back. Pewdie looked up to see the blonde officer, Stephano, with his gun pointed in their direction. _

"Mr. Terry? We're here." The nurse said, snapping Cry out of his thoughts. After being ushered into the wheel chair again, the nurse pushed him through the cemetery. Soon they were in front an old tombstone, an old pair of green headphones sat next to the grave. Cry couldn't help but read what was inscribed.

R.I.P

Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg

Born: October 24, 1989

Died: September 21, 2069

A loving son, a caring friend,  
Bro till the very end.

Life is too short to focus on the things you hate,  
Focus on what you love to do instead. ~Pewdiepie a.k.a myself

Cry couldn't help but laugh, remembering how much Pewdie talked about wanting his own quote on his tomb stone. Cry's laugh soon turned into a harsh cough. "Mr. Terry? Are you alright?" The nurse asked worriedly. He nodded before taking out the old Bloody Trapland poster. The nurse took it from his grasp and laid it in front of the tombstone.

"Hey Pewds, I'm sorry if it's been a while." Cry coughed again. "I'm not really in good shape to visit, and I can't walk anymore either but don't worry about it Pewds." He smiled weakly, tears started to stream down his face. "I-I'm so s-sorry Pewdie…" He sobbed softly. "I'm sorry that I took her away from you. I'm sorry that I nearly killed you. I'm sorry that I-"Cry continued, he could feel himself weaken with each word.

Somehow he found himself actually falling asleep. He felt his weight shifting meaning that he was being wheeled away. Cry felt at ease for once, even though he could hear his weak heartbeat pounding softly in his ears. He felt himself being lifted into the taxi. The end was coming for him and he knew it. As he heard the door close he opened his eyes, wanting to say thank you to his nurse.

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Miss me?" Mad said before chuckling.

**A/N: Mwello :3 So yeah here's the last chap. It was fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading. Again sorry misspellings and wrong grammar usage. **


	11. Thank You :3

**Hey guys! :3 **

**In the last chapter I wasn't able to thank you guys properly. Mostly because of my brother being a douche. -.-" Anyways, I just really want to say thank you for the reviews and support. I am a crappy writer but I'm glad that you guys enjoyed what I wrote. :3 A special thank you also to those who've stuck with story until the bitter end. You guys really make my day. So this is pretty much it. I'm not really good with this kind of stuff. xD Goodbye for now and I hope you guys have a pleasant morning/afternoon/night. **

**~Nerdie :3 **


End file.
